


close to me, you are all of me

by sunflowerwitches



Series: us against the sunrise [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Presents, christmas day, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwitches/pseuds/sunflowerwitches
Summary: a little insight to dan and phil's christmas day
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: us against the sunrise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985479
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	close to me, you are all of me

It’s weird for Phil to not be waking up on Christmas morning in his parents’ home, wherever that may be, either in Rawtenstall or the Isle of Man. It’s even weirder not waking up by a facetime or a skype call from Dan in the early morning to wish him a merry Christmas before spending the entire evening with his brother and parents.

It is weird waking up in his own bedroom with Dan alongside him instead of on that electronic screen for the first time ever, but Phil doesn’t think he would change it for the world. Sure, he does miss the whole family experience, but he has his own family experience here.

With Dan, and Hanna and Alice, in their new home together.

Christmas for the last few years has been very simple. Phil and Hanna would say goodbye to Dan and Alice before getting on a flight to the Isle of Man to spend Christmas with Phil’s family, and Dan would stay at home with Alice and travel to Wokingham to see his own family

But now their families have kind of muddled with the years that have passed, and Dan spends far too much time with Phil’s family that they class Dan as family and vice versa. The debate on whether they wanted to travel together to either Phil’s or Dan’s family for Christmas did crop up but they both decided that it would be unfair on either family so they would stay at home, and on the lead, up to the New Year they would travel to both the Isle of Man and Wokingham to spend a couple of days with each sides of the family.

Because it is no longer Dan’s family and Phil’s family, it’s just _their_ family.

Phil rolls over in his half-asleep daze and opens his eyes to see Dan sound asleep beside him, and the sight alone almost makes him overwhelmed with love. It’s not like he hasn’t seen this sight hundreds of times over the last few years of them dating, Halloween has just gone marking up to their third year anniversary since they started that awkward dating situation they had.

He shuffles forward to invade Dan’s space and wraps his arm gently around Dan’s exposed midriff, his shirt rising up in the night and allowing Phil to stroke the soft white skin that lies there.

“Good morning you,” Phil whispers into Dan’s shoulder when he hears and feels Dan waking up beside him.

“Morning,” Dan mumbles in response, shoving his face into Phil’s chest as if to say that it’s far too early and he wants to go back to sleep.

“I think that the girls are going to get up soon.”

“No.”

“No?” Phil can’t help but laugh in response.

“I told them they need to stay in bed until at least seven in the morning.”

“Honey?” Phil says slowly.

Dan grumbles and Phil assumes that is all he is going to get in response.

“It’s half seven.”

There’s silence for a second, and yet again Phil just thinks that is the end of the conversation between the pair of them but then he feels shuffling beside him and he sees Dan’s hands rubbing his eyes in the most adorable way that babies and animals do sometimes.

Dan finally opens his eyes and smiles, dimples and all, stretches before snuggling closer into Phil’s chest. Phil can’t help but wrap his arms around him, almost automatic.

“Where are they then? It’s not like Alice doesn’t love a good Christmas,” Dan frowns as he rolls around to grab his phone off the side of the table. For a second, Phil thinks he is going to sit here and their innocent cuddling moment is going to turn into early morning spooning but Dan spins back around and returns to his place in Phil’s chest. Phil does not mind either way.

“Yeah, it’s suspicious.”

“Suspicious? Do you think they are up to something?”

“No I don’t think so, not really,” Phil shakes his head, offering Dan a small kiss in his messy bed hair as he watches Dan scroll through his phone for a few moments before he eventually locks it and throws it back on the bedside table.

Almost like they planned it, the bedroom door gets burst open and all Phil hears is a bundle of screams before he sees anything. When he does see anything, it’s Hanna and Alice jumping onto the bed and crawling up to the part of the bed that the pair of them are cuddling.

“Merry Christmas!!” They both scream in unison.

“Merry Christmas babe, how are you feeling?” Dan says, smiling wide as Alice craws on top of him and wraps her arms around his neck.

“I want to open my presents from Santa now,” Alice almost screams as she leans back to where Hanna is sitting, which Dan has chastises her for plenty of times, but he assumes it’s Christmas and he isn’t going to dull her sparkle at all today.

“I think we need to have breakfast first,” Phil replies, a stern tone appearing in his voice that Dan, and the girls, knows is completely fake because he uses it a few days ago when promising he had not eaten the last of the marshmallows in the treat drawer.

Phil must have zoned out in between the breakfast conversation and now, maybe still in a sleepy daze, because suddenly Alice gasps louder than he has ever heard before and quickly jumps off of the bed mumbling something about how she needs to check whether Santa had eaten the Christmas cookies that they had made the night before and left out in a pretty plate with a glass of milk.

Of course, Phil ate that before bed but what Alice and Hanna don’t know won't hurt them.

Hanna follows leaving Phil and Dan alone in the bed.

~*~

They make it down the stairs quickly enough, but apparently not quick enough for Hanna and Alice’s standards. They don’t want to hear the excuses of Dan having to have a quick wash before the day starts or Phil having to grab his glasses and clean them before walking downstairs, because contact lenses are definitely out of the equation on Christmas day.

“Do you want to be much longer? Hanna and I are waiting,” Alice sighs, waggling her feet off the edge of the sofa where she just can’t quite reach the floor. It’s quite cute, and Phil can see from the look on Dan’s face that he is overwhelmed with that action, as if Dan would admit that his own daughter was the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

“Me and Hanna,” Dan corrects her, which causes a scoff coming from behind him, making him turn around and raise his eyebrows up at Phil who was just entering the lounge himself. “What?”

“Do you think you are in any place to correct grammar?” Phil says, a smile across his face and tongue peeping out of his mouth, signature Phil move.

“Shut up,” Dan rolls his eyes, padding his way through the lounge to sit on the sofa next to their girls.

Phil stands in the doorway, leaning up against the door frame with a smile on his face watching Dan interact with both Hanna and Alice about their sleep and what they want for breakfast, and more important if Santa had eaten the cookies they had left out the night before.

“Well,” Dan says, running his hand through Hanna’s hair absentmindedly as he speaks. “Do you want to open your presents now?”

“I thought we said breakfast first?”

“They can open one surely?” Dan smiles and Phil can’t say no to that smile, so he offers a gentle nod as he sits down on the arm of the sofa to watch their reactions to the gifts.

After a few gifts open, way more than Dan had suggested because they both couldn’t say no to the excitement their daughters were giving them, they did have breakfast but it wasn’t anything fancy and excessive like they would usually have on special occasions.

Sometimes, Phil would offer to make pancakes on someone’s birthday but he had reckoned that pancakes would be way too much for the Christmas morning, especially with the sheer feast that Christmas dinner would be.

Instead, they just have some toast, with an assortment of spreads as an offer if someone didn’t want anything plain. Dan obviously goes for the jam option, because it’s the healthiest as opposed to the chocolate spreads and the nut kinds of butter. Phil is the absolute opposite and of course goes for the most unhealthy option, one slice Nutella and the other biscoff spread.

After their quick breakfast, the girls run back into the lounge to play with the gifts that they had already opened – Hanna got some of the inclusive barbie dolls because she had asked for them after seeing someone in her school in a wheelchair and being confused. They both thought it was best to educate their children at a younger age about how everyone is different and come in all shapes and sizes, and so far it’s working.

Once Phil finishes his breakfast, he spends a few moments in the kitchen triple checking whether they have everything for dinner and he watches from the kitchen table as Dan quickly washes up the dirty dishes that they have used for breakfast.

“You don’t need to do that now,” Phil says, but he knows Dan is going to shrug him off with his obsessive need to clean things that needed cleaning.

“It’ll only take a minute.”

And that it does because Phil zones out for a second, staring at the oven thinking about how much work preparing Christmas dinner is going to be, as if he is going to be the one doing any of the work, Dan turns the tap off and spins around to rest his lower back against the countertop.

He smiles at Phil for a second, maybe a minute, and Phil wants to ask him what he is thinking about but he is pretty sure he knows, and he never gets the opportunity to do so because Dan extends his hand in an offer before pulling Phil up and heading back into the lounge.

As soon as they walk back in, Alice is demanding to open more presents and they both nod in approval because the only demand for breakfast has been met.

Alice and Hanna take turns to open each one and Phil watches in awe as their children are both _so_ appreciative of each and every single gift. Dan had got them both a small hamper of vegan and ethical treats and they spent way too long looking at every single chocolate and snack in the hamper and screaming about how cool they are.

Eventually, when they have got through all of the presents that were theirs, Dan and Phil both deciding they would open theirs from each other later when the girls were playing with their new things.

This is when Dan stands up and grabs a small wrapped present that Phil does not think he has seen before. They wrapped every single present together and he must have missed this one. Phil looks at him with frowned eyebrows when he catches his eye and Dan just smiles softly.

“I saw it and thought of her,” he shrugs as he lets Hanna take it out of his hands. She says thank you shyly before carefully opening the wrapping paper.

When Phil eventually sees what it is, he is pretty sure his heart is going to burst.

“I love it,” Hanna screams, standing up from her seat in the floor and running over to where Dan is sitting to throw her hands around his neck. Dan chuckles as she does so and Phil isn’t sure he can ever get tired of the sight.

The notion makes Phil almost tear up and he hears a small _I’m really glad you like it_ as Hanna pulls back from Dan’s grip.

“Daddy, look! Dan got me a piano book!” Hanna says cheerfully as she skips over to Phil to show her the gift.

Phil looks over to where Dan is sitting and gives him a genuine toothy grin and a mouthed _thank you_ before turning back to Hanna to look through the book with her.

~*~

Phil adjusts his glasses on the edge of his nose and pushes them back as he watches. He knows that he looks like his grandfather right now, doing that glasses action, but he can’t seem to care because he’s watching Dan teach Hanna how to play the piano that they have in the corner of the lounge.

Alice is sitting on the floor, looking up with her hand in the palm of her hands almost in awe, which Phil is sure he is mirroring in this exact moment.

Seeing the love of his life with the other love of his life playing together almost makes him want to cry. He never thought that he would have _this_. He always knew he was going to have Hanna for life but someone he loved equally but in a completely different way, loving his child too? That was not something he thought he would have.

Having a child already makes dating so much more difficult but maybe Phil struck a goldmine with Dan, already having a child at a similar age as his own.

He would have struck a goldmine with Dan regardless of the children involved. Of course, the children are very important to the pair of them because they had them before they even knew each other but hypothetically if the children didn’t exist (a thought Phil doesn’t like thinking about for too long) he is sure he would have been just as lucky to find Dan all the same.

“What are you looking at?” Dan says, snapping Phil out of his little emotional thought process, but the smile on his face is enough to make Phil gush all over again.

“Nothing,” Phil replies teasingly which causes Dan to roll his eyes before he shuffles in his seat to offer Phil to come and sit with them.

Of course, Phil doesn’t decline to sit with his perfect little family.

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone <3 this is day 4 of the advent i'm doing for christmas. if you didn't see the other advents please check them out :) i am posting every day until christmas so there's more coming :) <3


End file.
